


choosing my confessions

by kimmu



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, this is really mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I thought that I heard you laughing</i>
</p>
<p>In which Balder gets what he wants</p>
            </blockquote>





	choosing my confessions

“Are you truly this pathetic?”

Balder watched Loki flick a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and lean back against the pillows, calm and collected like his legs were not spread wide, and tried to tighten his grip on Loki’s hips and thrust into him harder. He watched Loki’s eyes narrow at the increased force behind his movements and hoped to see something, some positive reaction. He had to stifle a cry, and not well, at the sudden clench around his cock and lost his rhythm.

Loki’s laugh in response made his cheeks burn. It also made Balder’s blood rush that much faster. “I can feel Thor for weeks after,” Loki purred. Balder tried not to look down at the spattering of bruises ringing Loki’s hips in a familiar hand span, but he knew they were there. Balder shuddered as Loki finally lifted his hands from where they lay passive on the bed to stroke cool hands down his back. The soft touches were broken as Loki firmly grasped handfuls of his buttocks to direct his thrusts back on course. “I can barely feel your cock in me.”

Balder tried to shrug off the hold Loki had on him and picked up his pace. It only made Loki laugh more though Balder thought he detected a trace of breathlessness that was missing from Loki’s taunts before. That new quality left Balder himself that much closer to the edge. He’d always been so weak to the wicked velvet of Loki’s voice, quick to follow and eager for words meant only for him, and finally he had them. That they were cruel only left him aching to come more. He loosened his hold on one narrow hip to try and take Loki’s cock in hand. As much as he professed his disinterest in Balder’s prowess, this part of Loki had to be honest in its hardness.

“ _That_ isn’t for you,” Loki hissed as he moved too quickly for Balder in his distraction to follow, rolling them both until he sat astride him. Loki dug his nails deep into the soft flesh of Balder’s stomach. His smirk split his face. “Look at how soft you are,” Loki said as he lifted himself up until only the head of Balder’s cock was still barely inside his body, “I could break my hand on Thor’s stomach. You’re just fat.” He sank back down on Balder’s cock until there was no more to stuff inside him and ground his hips hard.

Each insult and prick of pain as Loki continued to slowly ride him made Balder’s cock throb harder and harder until finally he couldn’t hold back anymore. He grabbed Loki’s hips hard enough he hoped to leave his own bruises of possession over the fading purple and greens there and forcibly lifted his brother off his cock only to drag him back down. “I am not Thor,” Balder grit out between his teeth as he fucked into Loki and felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

“I know,” Loki sneered as Balder managed to hit his sweet spot on a particularly hard thrust, and he bent himself down until his lips were almost brushing Balder’s in a mockery of a kiss. Balder moved his head a fraction to try and close the distance, and it made Loki pull back. “You disgust me.”

That was all it took before Balder was coming hard. They both stilled for a long moment as Balder spilled inside Loki, but Loki soon rolled off with a soft squelch. He was still hard and didn't bother to look over to where Balder lay breathing hard as he took himself in hand.

Balder didn't move and just listened as Loki jerked himself to orgasm. He ignored the way his cock twitched when Loki came moaning Thor’s name softly and pitched just right to carry.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a terrible person and Balder's pain brings me so much joy.


End file.
